The Huntress
by ZeroJack
Summary: Rumors of a long forgotten prophecy begin to fly about Halloween town following the arrival of a new resident...
1. Chapter 1 Fall Ride

**The Huntress**

Chapter One: Fall Ride 

Lefa awoke as sunlight poured through her bedroom window. Blinking she pushed herself into an upright position and, brushing a few stray brown locks out of her hazel green eyes she slid out of bed and was dressed and out the door in a matter of minutes. It was one of those beautiful fall days where all you needed was a light jacket to keep warm and it was also a perfect day to ride.

Taking in deep lung fulls of the crisp fall air Lefa hummed to herself as she made her way to the paddock. Bandera was all ready standing at the gate when she arrived. The big black stallion seemed just as eager for a trail ride as Lefa was. The horse all but buckled the halter to his head for her and pranced about as she lead him to the crossties. Lefa groomed Bandera until his coat glowed in the golden fall light and once saddle and bridal where in place she gave a chuck of the reigns and a click of her tongue and the stallion pranced down the road towards the trailhead.

The duo had spent the entire day plodding down winding trails littered with leaves, galloping up long backcountry roads and even jumping a few downed fences by the old mill. They had stopped beside an old apple tree that stretched its branches out over the road dropping fruit all over. It had been a perfect day, Lefa thought as she sat munching on one of the fallen apples. Bandera grazed near by occasionally crunching into one of the red fruits himself. The girl heaved a contented sigh and then rolled to her feet. Bandera trotted to her side and she gave him a pat. "I think its time we headed back towards home my black." She crooned. "It will be dark soon and we've a ways to go." The stallion nickered in agreement.

Picking up some of the apples Lefa put them in a small saddlebag and then mounted and they set off at a brisk walk. Dusk settled much quicker than Lefa had first thought it would and a thin mist began to form around the tree roots and snake out onto the road.

The trees that had seemed so beautiful in the daylight suddenly became ominous gray shadows in the twilight.


	2. Chapter 2 Fright and Flight

_Chapter Two: Fright and Flight_

Bandera gave a snort as he picked up on Lefa's apprehension as the last of the fall sunlight faded and died. The temperature dropped along with the sun and the girl shivered.

What had started, as a thin mist rolling out over the road had now become a fog that was quickly thickening. Bandera suddenly gave an alarmed snort and broke into a swift trot. Lefa was just about to pull him back to a walk when she heard what had spooked him. A long howl rose from the foggy depths of the forest behind them and it was swiftly answered by other cries all around and even some that seemed to be on the road up ahead. Wolves! On the hunt no less and Lefa and Bandera where their idea of dinner! She kicked the horse into a canter as more howls echoed from behind them. They were closer! Suddenly Bandera slid to a halt and Lefa turned to see the problem.

Standing in the middle of the road was a monstrous wolf. Its fur tipped silver by the light of the rising moon. Pearly white dagger like teeth glinted as they were bared in a snarl. Bandera backed up a couple of steps only to be greeted by more snarls. Lefa turned in the saddle. Three more wolves, smaller than the first but still of good size stood blocking them from going back the way they had come. Still more wolves came slinking out from the woods, eyes glowing in the darkness.

Suddenly one lunged Bandera struck out his rear hooves and they connected with the beast's jaw, which broke with a sickening crack. Lefa kicked Bandera into a gallop and the two dove down into the woods on the left. The pack leader howled and they gave chase. Branches wiped out at Lefa and one cut a deep gash across her cheek still they plunged on down the hillside and on through the skeletal trees wolves howling all around them. They suddenly broke through the trees and out onto a stretch of open ground wrapped in thick fog tinged silver with moonlight. Lefa dared a glance behind her; the wolves had fallen back and began to stop! They had escaped! As she turned back to face forward she saw why they'd stopped. The ground in front of them dropped off sharply. Lefa desperately hauled back on the reigns and Bandera dug his hooves in trying to stop but to late. Horse and rider plunged over the edge and were swallowed by the fog never to be seen by any living soul again.


End file.
